


I Do Give A Damn

by dhamphir



Series: Two for One [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana puts a doctor in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Give A Damn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by oxfordshoes2.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

As Dana resumed the autopsy she was still processing the clearly homophobic comments made by the assistant coroner across the table. In her line of work she’d encountered all kinds of prejudice. It was something she never truly understood. People were just people no matter their gender, race, creed, religion, socio-economic background, sexual orientation, or any of a number of things a person could perceive themselves different from someone else. She’d autopsied more bodies than she cared to count as a result when such intolerance became violent.

She had, of course, experienced firsthand, discrimination due to her gender – the FBI was still very much an old boys club. However, she wasn’t of a mindset that allowed such tripe to prevent her from doing her best and simply proving them wrong. She was _very_ good at her job, as both a pathologist and as an investigator. She knew that, and so did anyone who ever worked with her, even if some never admitted it.

Time, and experience, had not inured her to such ignorance. It had, in fact, made her even more aware; however, it had also taught her that the best response – usually – was to let such comments go without further comment from her. After all, actions speak louder than words.

But this was different. She was different. Whether it was because she was in a relationship with Jess, or just that she’d had her fill of such crap, she didn’t know. After all, Dr. Bright (talk about an oxymoron) had no idea she was in a relationship with a woman. Even so, the Bureau did have a clear anti-discrimination policy and she was his superior.

She drew in a slow, even breath. “You know, Dr. Bright, the Bureau has an anti-discrimination policy. You could actually get yourself into some trouble with comments like that.”

“Pffft. No one around here really wants to work with faggots and dykes, so no one gives a damn about that policy.”

She arched an eyebrow in disbelief. The fool obviously had no idea – Dr. Grace and Dr. Everly were not only gay, but living together. They’d been together for over three years. And, of course, there was her. She set down her scalpel, pulled down her mask, and pinned him with an icy look.

“Dr. Bright, I assure you that as your superior I _do_ give a damn about that policy. And before you say anything further along those lines you should know I will write you up and see that you are held accountable.”

He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off.

“And I _will_ know if you make those kinds of statements to others. So keep that crap to yourself.”

The man scowled but remained silent.

FIN


End file.
